Weekend Plans
by Fireheart47
Summary: The students get an extended time off of school and can go visit friends & family.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: Dustplanes are unofficial but they refer to the large airships that Ruby & Yang arrived at Beacon on.**

* * *

Winter was approaching fast in Vale. Fall was near its end, the leaves had fallen from the trees, and there had already been a few flakes of snow seen falling on the colder mornings. Naturally, Beacon had given call for an extended weekend allowing the students to return home and visit their friends and family. Team RWBY returned to their dorm as they got the news to discuss their plans and prepare to depart as the dustplanes were leaving that night.

"I can't wait to get home and surprise Dad when we get there! There's no way he'll be expecting us." Yang said excitedly as she entered the team's dorm room. Weiss huffed from Yang's yelling as she went to the closet and grabbed her many luggage suitcases to begin packing while Blake on the other hand simply sat down on her bed and began to read quietly.

"I know, right!? He's gonna be so happy to see us home for the season! OH! I can't wait to see my friends back at Signal too!" Ruby squealed happily. "What are your plans, Weiss?"

Weiss finished neatly organizing and packing her first small suitcase before turning to Ruby. "I am going to return home and check up on my family's business. Even though I am training as a Huntress, I still have a company to inherit."

"That sounds like more work Weiss. You need to relax and have fun too." Ruby then looked over to Blake, seeing her still silently reading. "How about you, Blake? Any plans? ...Blake?"

Blake snapped from her trance after her name was called the second time. "Oh, sorry. Well... honestly I wasn't planning on going. I don't really have anywhere to go.. not anymore. I was just going to relax here in peace."

Ruby immediately felt for her teammate. "But wouldn't that be lonely Blake..?"

"It won't be so bad. I've got plenty to read, and I'm used to it I guess."

That tore it for Ruby. She couldn't stand to leave her friend behind like that. "No. I can't go knowing you're going to be here on your own. Ill stay with you and keep you company."

Yang looked up from her mess of a duffle bag she was packing, shocked from what she heard. "Ruby? Are you sure? You know we probably won't get another chance for awhile to go home and visit."

"Yes, I'm sure. I would invite her to come with us, but there was barely enough room back home for the three of us, let alone a guest. So I'll stay. Besides, me & Blake can read together." Ruby smiled brightly, as did Blake to know she cared so much about her. "Thank you, Ruby."

Weiss & Yang finished packing and soon had to leave. They both gave Blake a quick hug goodbye before turning to Ruby, who nearly tackled Yang in giving her a hug. "Goodbye Yang. You have fun back home, okay? And make sure to tell Dad, I said hello and I love him and everything!" Yang chuckled as she returned the hug. "Ill make sure I remember. Goodbye, little sis."

Ruby then gave Weiss her own bear hug, much to her discomfort. "And you make sure you try and have fun too! Don't focus all on work & business." Weiss patted Ruby's back a bit. "Only if you don't break me before I even get out the door, you dolt." Ruby blushed lightly and loosened the hug. "Sorry. Goodbye Weiss." The heiress flicked Ruby's forehead. "Its only for a few days. We'll be back soon. But goodbye Ruby."

With their goodbyes spoken, Weiss & Yang departed home for their vacations. Ruby soon turned in herself as she felt exhausted suddenly. Blake stayed up reading for another hour or so before going to bed herself, with her last thoughts before sleep of how kind Ruby was to stay and keep her company.

* * *

**A bit short now, but there will be a second chapter for this one. Ill try and finish it as soon as I can. So stay tuned.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ruby woke up first early the next morning, feeling parched and a bit dizzy. Deciding to go get some water, she tried to hop down from her high bunk, only to collapse to the ground as she landed. The fall woke Blake up instantly as she rushed out of bed to her fallen team leader. Helping Ruby pick herself up, Blake sat her down against the back wall. "Ruby, what happened? Are you alright?" Ruby opened her mouth to speak but found her throat sore and dry, causing her to begin coughing. Blake, using her semblance, quickly rushed to get her a glass of water. Handing the water to her, Ruby quickly gulped it down, giving Blake the cup back once she could speak again.

"Ruby, what happened?" Blake asked again, trying to hide the worry in her voice.

"I... dont know. I feel really weak and exhausted." Ruby had her own hint of confusion and worry as she spoke with a raspy voice. Blake pushed Ruby's hair off of her forehead and pressed her palm against it. "No wonder. You're running a fever Ruby."

Ruby began laughing to herself quietly, shaking her head. "And on our time off too. Go figure."

"Here Ruby. Let's get you back in bed to rest." Blake carefully picked Ruby up, and after thinking for a moment, set Ruby in her own bed then pulled one of the desk chairs up and sat beside her.

"What? No. I can't take your bunk Blake. Not when I'm sick like this." Ruby wanted to get out of the bed, but found herself completely too weak to move, and could only verbally complain.

"It's fine Ruby. Besides, I wouldn't be able to get you to any of the higher bunks and I'm pretty sure Weiss would murder both of us if we so much as touched her bed."

Ruby giggled at the thought of Weiss getting angry over how her bed was kept at home. "Yeah, you're probably right about that."

Blake pulled the bed covers over Ruby, having her lie down. "Try to get some rest Ruby. I'm gonna go to the infirmary and see if I can get any medicine. I'll also see if I can bring some breakfast here for you."

Ruby instantly felt like a burden by staying behind. "I'm sorry Blake... I probably ruined your weekend.."

Blake put her hand to Ruby's shoulder, shaking her head. "No Ruby. Don't think like that. You stayed because you didn't want me to be all by myself. And I'm glad you did Ruby, thank you. Now please, try to get some rest."

"Alright... thank you Blake."

"Of course Ruby." Blake then proceeded to get dressed and clean up. Now ready, Blake stopped at the door. "Alright, I'll be back as soon as I can. Get some sleep Ruby." With that, Blake departed for the school's infirmary while Ruby slowly slipped back into unconsciousness. 

* * *

**An even shorter chapter. Sorry guys, I just realized this would be a great spot to pause. I dont expect to have more than one more chapter but we will see how things turn out. Until next time.**


End file.
